Naruto's Vengeance
by TwoShotKill
Summary: When all he's been exposed to is negativity and violence, what happens when our favorite knuckle-headed ninja acquires the power to 'right the wrongs' in his eyes? M for violence.. Possible title change later on.
1. Outburst

Shadows danced along alleyways and building walls as he ran, the air around him hung heavily with the stench of alcohol and sweat. As he rounded another corner, the only thought that crept into his mind was the thought that had lingered in his head since even before he could remember.

_'Why me...? Why do they chase me? I've never done anything to them. I don't even know what this Kyubii thing is!'_

As slurred yells of 'Demon!' and 'Monster!' continued to penetrate his ears, Naruto, enveloped in his own thoughts as he ran, failed to notice that he took a turn onto a alleyway that eventually led to a dead end.

_'Oh no!' _The young boy thought.

As he turned around and faced this mob of ignorant people, tears formed in eyes. Yet another beating he would endure for reasons that elude him completely. Why did people hate him so much? What did he do?

"C'mere, you pest," one of the drunkards slurred. He took two uneasy steps before finding sure footing and looked down on Naruto, who gulped with tears streaming down his cheeks. "we'll make you pay for those you killed."

"B-B-But I didn't kill anyone!" cried Naruto. "I don't know what you're talking about; PLEASE, just listen!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as he was struck across the face by a huge fist. Naruto was knocked to the ground and took the fetal position like he taught himself to long ago. '_They'll disappear eventually just like every other time, and then I'll be able to go home...' _he told himself.

He was kicked in the sides, his back, even his head. The blows were endless, and each was packed with a pain a seven year old should never have to endure.

"Hah! I wore my steel-toe boots just for this!" he heard someone say as he was kicked in the spine.

Naruto heard his back crack as the boot struck, but resisted crying out in pain. He may be young, but he knew these people WANTED him to cry and scream. He wouldn't give them that; it was the least he could do. He hugged his knees and began sinking into that void in his mind, the one where he could go and feel no pain, feel nothing at all, just sit and wait until everything died down... in a sense, disappear...

"Hey! Monster! Are you dead yet!?!" one of the men asked. They bad backed off to see if their punching bag had finally given out, and at first, Naruto just looked like a bruised bag of flesh lying on the ground.

Just then however, a sudden wind picked up, forming a vortex around the young boy. A red aura began seeping out of Naruto, then began transforming this whirlwind into something that looked like a tornado made of fire. Getting to his feet slowly, he turned to the mob that had tried taking his life.

"Y-You don't scare me, fox!" stuttered the one who wore the steel-toe boots. He ran at Naruto, preparing for an attack, but cried out in pain instead. The others looked on in horror. The chakra-filled tornado that had picked up literally burned the man's hand to a crisp, rendering it useless. He stumbled backwards, clutching his barbecued hand. "Fuck! FUCK!" he cried again and again

"**You're rude." **Naruto said in a voice that wasn't his.

The steel-toed man sent a murderous glare at him, and was about to speak, before he suddenly burst into flames, his screams and his cries the last thing he left in this world.

The others, frozen from watching this person's hand being burnt, came crashing back into reality as they watched him burn alive. They turned tail and ran away from this monster, no longer the young boy they were pursuing.

"**I don't think so." **Naruto said, again in that deep, demonic voice. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of this crowd of people, leaving his vortex behind them, while creating a new one and sending it straight to them. His plan then was obvious.

"Let us go!" cried one of them. "We promise, we'll never hurt you again! We'll even tell others to back off! PLEASE LET US LIVE!!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and grinned from ear to ear, showing his face to them for the first time since he got up. His eyes were no longer sea blue, but a ruby red that seemed to burn. The whiskers on his face became more prominent, and his incisors elongated, almost looking like fangs.

These vortexes closed in on them, trapping them and getting closer and closer, the heat actually causing their clothes to suffer from spontaneous combustion. As their pleas and bargaining turned into screams and howls of pain, Naruto's smile faded slowly. One by one, they ceased to move, and even then the fire continued to burn, leaving nothing but ashes in it's wake.

"**Hmph."**

He closed his eyes, and for a few seconds, was still. Then the young boy woke up, his eyes no longer burning with rage and his face back to it's boyish self. He looked around him and he could smell the charred flesh in the air, see burnt clothing in front of him and the blood on the ground.

"Wha-What happened..?!" He said. "Th-This never happened before! Usually they just disappeared!"

Not knowing what else to do, the frightened child ran to the safety of his home. Little did he know, that's exactly where something otherworldly planned to confront him on the events that took place that night.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but it's also my very first story. Be nice? :3 Reviews are appreciated =D I need encouragement to continue D;**


	2. Reality

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Motivation is hard to find, and as slow as it's coming, I'm still continuing this story; It is not dead. The later chapters will get longer when there are more things to explain. R/R as you please.

* * *

**Like a gazelle he leaped and weaved through everything in his path to get to his destination as quick as possible, all the while thinking about what had transpired behind him.

"_I killed them..." _Naruto told himself repeatedly.

The sun began to peek it's head out from the horizon, telling him to hurry up lest he suffer another beating.

"_And more senseless death" _he thought again.

Taking a right turn into an alleyway, he darted to the far wall at top speed and baseball slid into the unlocked window, landing in a basement underneath the building. He had only recently run away from the orphanage, or rather, was 'persuaded' to leave by its residents. To survive, he made do with abandoned houses/basements such as this, so he never lived at one place for too long.

Immediately after landing he turned around, locked the window and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's attempt number 46 on my life..." he said solemnly before putting his hands over his face. "I really do wonder what happened... I couldn't have done it... could I?" Deciding not to think about it, Naruto began to rummage around in the mess he called his home. "And I couldn't find any food today... fuck." He then proceeded to lie down at a corner of the room and yawned. "I'll just... look tomorrow..." he said before drifting to sleep.

….

"**BOY!"**

Naruto awoke with a start and stood straight up, ready to run. Who had found him in his safe haven? What did they want? But as his sleepiness faded he realized he wasn't in the basement anymore. Rather, it was a sewer, a few inches of water running to and fro the different pipes. He turned to the source of the voice and nearly shat his pants at what he saw.

Before him sat a red, four story tall fox that was looking him straight in the face, teeth bared and, were it not for the iron bars between him and the beast, he'd swear was ready to pounce on him. And as strange as that was, Naruto was even more amazed by the many tails that lashed out here and there from behind said beast.

"**After years of calling out to you, it's a surprise you actually heard me this time." **said the fox. Naruto opened his mouth only to close it once he realized he was too scared to speak. **"You'd do well to speak when you're spoken to, mortal." **the fox growled.

"Y-yes!" Naruto yipped. He didn't really want to wind up being fox food, nor did he know why this beast wanted to speak to him. In any case, where the hell did it come from?

"**I don't eat trash like you." **the fox said lazily, seemingly reading his mind.

"Uhmm..." he started. "Sorry for being blunt but... what are you and where am I?" where this courage to speak to this monster in such a manner came from, he did not know.

"**A simple question. I'm the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. This is your mindscape, and my prison." **the fox finished with a snarl.

"What... what do you mean my mindscape? And what do you mean your prison?" Naruto asked cautiously. The Fox growled again.

"**Enough questions, boy. The only reason I'm calling to you repeatedly is because you're letting yourself be beaten half to death. As my host, I cannot let this happen. If you die, I die." **it explained.

"If I die.. you die? How does that work?" asked Naruto again.

"**DID I NOT SAY THE TIME FOR QUESTIONS WAS OVER?" **the Fox roared. **"I find it bothersome already to be trapped within a child, and even more so to be defending said child from his own villagers."**

As these words sunk in it hit him. He wasn't the one who killed those people; it was this monster who did! "You killed them!" he yelled at the fox. "You killed those people! Why? Why the hell would you do-"

"**SILENCE, MORTAL!" **the Fox roared again. **" As I said before, if you die, I die. If I did not dispose of them now, they'd come after you again at a later date. Be honored the Ruler of Demons saved your life, and on more than one occasion!"**

Again, these words sunk in and he remembered a certain feeling whenever he was being beaten. He'd dive into that void in his mind to get away; to escape from his pain. When he awoke, the beatings had ceased and his wounds would heal fully. He never understood why, but didn't question a good thing. So every time he leaped into the void, this monster took control? This monster killed others while using his body? The thought seemed foolish to Naruto, but who was he to say what was foolish? Here he was in his own mind, which was a sewer, talking to a fox over 40 ft in height.

"But... but it's still.." he began.

"**But what?" **yelled the demon. **"I may not have always defended you, but I see all that happens to you, Uzumaki Naruto. Some of the things these people have done to you are despicable even for a being like myself. They say they are hurting the Nine Tails but in reality they are harming a defenseless child! So you tell me now if they don't deserve what they got every single time I took control of you!"**

Naruto sat down on the ground stunned. This monster has seen everything that's gone on in his life? Every single thing? And has only come out when his life was in danger? If he was any kind of stupid, he'd say the fox cared for him to some extent, but it seemed it only did what it needed to do to survive, just like him.

"I-I understand..." said he. "But... since you only come out when my life is in danger, how would I be able to better defend myself on my own..?"

"**You're a villager of the Leaf. Enroll into the Ninja Academy and learn to defend yourself properly. I do not wish to have to fight again for you." **it said.

"Yeah... Old Man could probably help me out, even though everyone hates me, he's the Hokage." said Naruto, and bowed. "Thank you for your guidance.. err.. what should I call you?"

The Fox lied down and closed it's eyes, ignoring him. "I see, well, thank you Ruler of Demons." He turned and started to walk away form the beast, before stopping and asked "Uhmm.. one more question? How do I get out of here?"

The Fox opened an eye and simply stated **"Wake up."**


End file.
